Stinkbug Chemical Expert
Being the only bug with natural DoT, Stinkbug takes it to high levels. Although he doesn't do much damage, the DoT seriously boosts that and with the added perk of having 100 armor piercing. His abilities are well balanced for crowd control and bringing down tier 5 enemies. His normal attack slows enemies, damages them and gives them damage over time for 5s. It also has the highest armor piercing in the game, at 100. It can only hit one enemy at a time, but using his Poison Shells gives his attacks splash damage. Combine that with Poison Bomb and he can clear an area in under 10 seconds. Stinkbug's basic attacks and his Toxic Ooze ability slow enemies. This can give Stinkbug's partner room to maneuver, and is great when facing melee enemies as a ranged character. Stinkbug is also the proud owner of one of the two abilities in the game (Cyanide Blast) that does damage as a percentage of an enemy's total health (The other being Roach's Hunger Strike, but that uses food from the stash). This makes him incredibly useful in later rounds when Centipedes and other high health bugs appear. Stinkbug is a versatile hero with good health and unique, powerful abilities. He can be paired with another tank like Beetle for serious crowd control or with a strong ranged character such as Ant to give them breathing room by cutting down enemies. Stinkbug Abilities Poison (Passive) - Levels up with Mastery Levels. Enemies hit are poisoned for 5s. Poison deals 3/4/5/6/7 damage per second and slows enemies by 25%/30%/35%/40%/45%. Poison Bomb (Active) Counts down for 10s/8s/6s/4s/2s before unleashing a giant poison cloud, knocking back and poisoning enemies in the blast. Poisoned enemies take 10-12 damage per second for 10s and are slowed by 50%. Poison Shells (Active) Bullets deal +15 damage, knock back enemies and explode in clouds of poisonous gas which linger for 5s. Enemies inside the poison clouds take 4 damage per second and are slowed by 25% (20s duration). Toxic Ooze (Active) Shoot a ball of ooze which explodes into a poisonous puddle which lasts for 15s. Enemies walking through the puddle take 4 damage per second and are slowed by 50%. Cyanide Blast (Active) Shoots a devastating shot that destroys 50% of a single enemy's remaining HP over 15s. Unique Equipment Leaky Tank - 750 Gold Melee enemies that attack Stinkbug have a 25% chance to be knocked back and poisoned. Gas Mask - 1000 Gold Walking into his own poison or toxic puddles will give Stinkbug a 25% damage bonus. Poison Tubes - 1000 Gold Increases weapon range. QuotesCategory:Heroes When selected: * "It's going to be a painful death for them." * "My poison will seep into their veins." * "No one can hide from my poison." '' '''Slain Enemy:' * "You look a little under the weather" * "Aww you look horrible!" * "Poison, its a terrible way to go" Taking Damage: * "Why don't you help me" * "Waah! I'm under attack!" Going to tapped location: * "I'll be right there" * "I'm on my way" * "Watch it! Deadly chemicals coming through" Follow: * "This way? Okay" Hold: * "You don't wanna get any closer" Category:Ranged heroes